Tired of Keeping Secrets
by ruiiko
Summary: Zatanna and Dick have been going out for quite some time now, but in secret. They both know that Zatanna's father is very protective of her, so, in pursuit of keeping it a secret from him, they resort to seeing eachother late at night. But they're tired. They both love eachother, and don't want to keep it a secret forever, but what would would happen when Zatarra finds out?


**So, this turned out longer than I expected, but... the longer the better, right? Enjoy and review! c:**

* * *

Half past three.

Where was he?

Zatanna let out a sigh, as she stared out of her bedroom window, up to the star filled sky. Her gaze averted back to her digital clock, numbers flashing in big, bold red numbers, and then she looked back to the sky, as she rested her hand upon her cheek.

Any minute, he would be here now.

Zatanna smiled at the thought of him.

Dick Grayson, AKA Robin, AKA the Boy Wonder.

The two had been going out for a little over 5 months now, and Zatanna loved him with all her heart. Ever since the moment she laid eyes on him-he was a total cutie, and he was funny too. They had flirted back and forth for months, before things just got better and better. She chuckled, looking back, when Wally had told her it was his birthday. She had surprised Dick with a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't long after that, that she had confessed to him.

And now they were together, happilly.

Well, for the most part.

They were quite happy together, except for one little problem.

They had to keep it a secret.

Zatanna's father didn't know anything about the two going out. A whole 5 months of secretive kisses, subtle touches and lots of secrets, and he hadn't even noticed anything that could have suggested more than a friendship. And while Zatanna loved the thrill of it all, she didn't want to hide it.

Zattara was protective. Over-protective, perhaps. He didn't want he to join the league, but she had snook along with them on the mission to track down Red Tornado. When she had gotten back, he had paniced alot, so she couldn't imagine how he'd react to find out she was going out with Robin, sneaking around behind his back.

A part of her felt guilty, but what was she to do? She loved Dick.

With a sigh, Zatanna turned her head away from the window. "Maybe he's not coming..." She thought aloud, and was about to head to bed, when she stopped, hearing a tapping sound on the glass. Frozen in her place, she slowly turned her head, and had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming of shock. Dick was hanging upside down, a smirk on his face.

Heart racing, Zatanna made her way over to the window, unlocking it and openeing it, so he could come in. "Jees, you nearly scared me half to death!" She sighed in a whisper, as he chuckled, landing carefully on the window case.

"Well, if you let me in through the door like a normal person would..." He countered, leaning down to place a kiss on Zatanna's forehead.

She rolled her eyes, but a playful smile came to her lips. "Perhaps I just don't want people knowing that I know you." She said, wrapping her arms around him, as he jumped from the case. His arms instictively wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, so he could kiss her more properly this time. Their lips met for the first time in the night, as Zatann's fingers ran through his short black hair. The full moon shone down on them, caressing their sillouhette.

"Ouch." Dick pulled away from the kiss, to put on a silly puppy dog face, pretending that he was hurt. Honestly, he was getting weary of sneaking around. He wanted to be able to kiss her in public, without it being a big deal. He wanted to be able to brag about her to Kid Idiot and the rest of the league, without it being a big deal. But he knew there would be reprecusions. M'gann and Conner already had it tough enough, and Batman had said it millions of times, dating within the team can only lead to dissaster. And he knew just how protective Zatarra was over his daughter.

Zatanna smirked. "Aw, don't look so hurt." She said softly, placing a kiss on his forehead, a kiss on the tip of his nose, a peck on the cheek, until their lips met again. "It's more fun this way," She whispered, closing the bridge between their lips. Dick chuckled into the kiss, as his hands trailed gently down her black, stopping just beneath her bum, giving a light squeeze to pull her up closer to him.

Light giggles filled the air as Dick playfully kissed her along the neck, trailing to her collarbone. "I suppose you're right." He couldn't complain though. They had a great relationship, and the thrill of sneaking into her room at night was something that he had gotten use to. She would never be able to sneak into his home, although it was large and nearly empty, he didn't exactly get as much privacy as she did. You could never be sure when Batman would be on the proul.

More kisses. They could never get enough of eachother, however. It was never enough to have to sneak in the love at night, but it was all they had right now. Kisses and caresses turned into gentle biting and sucking, as Dick wrapped her legs around his waist, so he could carry her over to the bed. Dick's foot hit the edge of his bed, stubbing his toes, and they toppled down over eachother with a soft thud on the bed. Zatanna gasped as they laughed, putting a hand to his grinning lips. "Shh," She reminded him, putting a finger to her own lips.

And she gasped again, feeling her fingers being lapped at. Cheeks turning bright red, she looked to him, to see him smirking at her through her fingers, as he gently licked at them. "H-hey!" She called out, and Dick chuckled, as he crawled up to her, so he was hovering above her. They smiled down at eachother, before Dick leaned down, kissing her. His weight gave out, and he collapsed ontop of her, earning laughter from the both of them. "You know... for an acrobat, you'd think you'd be a little stronger." She teased, while Robin rolled over, switching their positions so she was sitting ontop of him. She laughed again, and he grinned.

They didn't need to say more, before Zatanna was laying ontop of him, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close as their tongues danced and fought for dominice.

"Zatanna?" The girl paused, feeling her whole face turned bright red. She could hear foot steps, and suddenly her heart stopped.

Zatarra!

"Oh, no, no, no!" She paniced, pushing off of him, trying to get him to budge, but his eyes were still clouded with lust, as he tried to pull her back. "Dick, no, my father..!" She almost screamed, and before she could get him out of her room, the bedroom door slammed open, revealing the sleepy Zatarra, a mug of coffee in his hand, as he spoke up, "You should be asleep little lady..." And he opened his eyes, pupils dilating immediatly.

His heart stopped.

And he was at a loss for words.

"Dad, no, it isn't what it looks like..." She sighed deeply, her face bright red. "Hi Mr. Zatara..." Dick said awkwardly, grinning with a wave, so he could attempt to make light of the situation.

Zatarra stared back.

And then he slammed their door closed, stomping down the halls as he screamed out, "Muma mia! I didn't raise you to be like this! First you go sneaking off with those trouble making teens, and now this? Oh, where have I gone wrong? Wait until Batman hears about this! He'll kill me!" He shouted, until voices couldn't be heard, and the front door was slammed.

Zatanna sat in fear, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed, back hunched over, her hands cuffing her cheeks. She could feel the colour being drained from her cheeks. And then she felt warmth, as Dick's arm encircled around her waist, gently rubbing circles on her skin. "So... think he's mad?" He chuckled nervously.

Zatanna glanced at him, a furious look coming to her face. "You think this is funny?" She whispered calmly. Almost a little too calmly. She shoved his arm away, standing up. "This isn't funny, Dick! I'm in trouble, you're in trouble, WE are in trouble! If you think he's mad, what do you think Batman will say?" She spat, turning to face witth a fierce look in her eyes.

Dick just stared back, in shock. They held eye contact for a moment, before Zatanna broke it. "Oh god..." She huffed, rubbing her fingers against her temple, turning her back to Dick. He sighed, as he got up, gently wrapping his arms around her. She jumped, and tried to escape from his grip, but he squeezed her tighter. "Look," He said firmly, and she immedaitly stopped squirming.

"Sure, maybe he's upset. But can we blame him? We've had to sneak around for the majority of our relationship, and he's just finding out about it now. In the worse way, too. Of course he isn't happy." Zatanna rolled her eyes, as burried his head on her shoulder. "So, I think this would be the perfect time to explain to him. I think it's time we start telling the truth."

She turned to face him, her eyes wide. "Are you kidding? He'd be even more angry than he would be about finding out about this!"

Dick looked into her eyes, and a faint smile couldn't help it's way onto his face. "Honestly... I don't think he'd be any madder than he would about this." And he began to laugh.

Zatanna pushed him away, and he toppled down onto the bed, clutching at his sides. "This isn't funny!" She repeated, as he tried to hold it in. He stopped, sitting up straight.

"Okay, fine... you're right. But I still do think we should talk to him. He's seen the worse, how much madder could he get?" Dick said, offering a supportive smile. Zatanna stared at him, one hand on her hip. And then she sighed. "...Okay."

* * *

"...Dad?" Zatanna found him moments later, sitting at the dinner table in the kitchen. His cup of coffee emitted steam, but looked as though it hadn't been touched at all. He just sat there, with his head down, his hands keeping him up. He didn't react, when she pulled out a seat, sitting directly across from him.

He let out a sigh. "I just don't understand where I went wrong." He said half out loud, half talking to himself.

Zatanna felt her gut tighten. "You didn't go anywhere wrong, d-" "Then why do you insist on letting boys into your room at three in the morning?" He cut her half, looking up. Zatanna paused, her heart stopping. She took a deep breathe, examing his face. He looked calm, but underneath all of it, she could see the steaming anger.

Averting his gaze, she rubbed her hand against her arm, already feeling the cold sweat dripping off of her forehead. She looked back to him, her lips quivering, thinking over the right words to say. "...I love him." She finally came up with.

Zatarra paused. "You..." He didn't seem to understand. Zatanna nodded slowly. "Yes... I have for a while now."

Zatarra didn't blink an eye. He was in a state of shock. "For how long?" He asked in a whisper.

Zatanna's cheeks went red. "Five months... almost six..." She let out a nervous laugh, and that's when he lost it.

"Five months? ALMOST SIX?" He repeated, his voice growing louder. He shoved his chair back, getting up from it to storm around the kitchen. Zatanna flinched as he cursed, slamming his hand down on the kitchen counter, sending pots and pans falling. She got up, circling around the table to get close to him, trying to touch his hands to bring him back to reality as he cursed and murmed among himself. "Dad, Dad!" Zatanna pleaded, tears pricking the back of her eyelids. "Please! Just listen to me!" She begged, and he stopped, and sighed again. He swiftly turned his back on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?.." He finally asked.

Zatanna looked away. "It's no secret that you're protective of me, and... I appreciate the geasture, but..." She said softly, poking her index fingers together.

"I am getting older, and... one of these days you'll just have to realise that I might be together with someone. And that someone happens to be Robin..." She laughed nervously again, the pink in her cheeks returning.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, but...! I didn't know how you'd re-act... I mean, when you found out about the whole Red Tornado thing..." "But that was different!" He cut her off, turning around to face her.

Zatanna's mouth gaped open, and she felt her throat tighten seeing his eyes get glossy. "You could have put yourself in danger that time!" He gripped her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. He looked away, with drawing. "I know that I can be over-protective, but that's because you are my daughter and I care about you." He choked up a little, and turned his back again.

"Dad, I..." Zatanna cut herself off, at a loss for words. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't react. "I'm sorry." She said finally.

It was quiet. Neither of them moved.

"I wouldn't have minded, if you told me." Zatarra was the first to break the silence.

"W-what?" Zatanna withdrew her hand, backing away. Did she just hear him correctly?

He smiled slightly. "Robin is a good guy. I wouldn't have minded if you'd have told me sooner."

As if on cue, Dick turned the corner, into the kitchen. Zatarra smiled upon seeing him, and with red cheeks and a light head, Zatanna turned to face him. "Oh," She sighed, almost passing about, but Dick caught her with a chuckle. "I've got'cha."

Zatarra hummed, watching the boy help his daughter into a chair. "So... does this mean we can still go out...?" Zatanna asked meakly, her fingers entertwining with his, which resting on her shoulder. They both looked at him with hopefull looks.

Zatarra seemed to maul it over for a moment, before he finally spoke up. "Yes... but. If I catch him in your room past nine o'clock, I will forbid you two from seeing eachother, and I will get Batman involved. Don't tempt me." He said strictly. But then he broke into a laughter, seeing the frightened look on Robin's face.

"I'm kidding. He can stay as long as he wants, as long as I know in advance. No more sneaking into my daughter's room, got that?" He said calmly, but firmly.

They both nodded quickly. "Y-yes sir!" "Yes dad!" They said in unison. They glanced at eachother, before snickering among themselves. Zatarra smiled, happy that his daughter was happy. She and Robin did look quite nice together...

"Alright, now I'm going to bed." He announced, and paused again, mauling over a thought. He squinted his eyes at Robin for a moment, before he made up his decision. "...You may stay the night, but I don't want to see any sneaky business again. Goodnight." And with that, he left the kitchen, wandering back to his room.

Dick and Zatanna glanced at eachother once again, and the boy wiggled his eyebrows. "What did I tell ya? He wouldn't be that mad."

Zatanna smiled, averting her gaze. "Yeah, well... just be glad that he was okay with it. I'm sure if it was someone else, like, per say, Wally... he wouldn't be too happy."

They laughed. And this would be the start of many more happy memories together, with more laughter, more smiles, more hugs and more kisses.

They no longer had to keep it a secret.


End file.
